A la hora de la conquista
by NekoYaoiSasuNaru
Summary: ¿Se puede ser tan idiota de estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo y no decírselo? pues si, este amargado moreno deberá hacer hasta lo imposible por enamorar a su zorrito regalón, si es que la plasta rosa no se lo impide primero. (Hombre x Hombre) -SasuNaru-
1. Capitulo 1

_**Aclaraciones**: Primero que todo decir que los personajes (por desgracia) no me pertenecen, son absoluta propiedad de uno de mis Dioses Masashi Kishimoto. Y segundo, tengan en cuenta que esta es una historia Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre) así que agradecería que si no te gusta el genero, cierres la ventana, apagues la compu, te des media vuelta y te tires por el balcón, ok eso ultimo no xD; y por ultimo debo decir que no odio a Sakura, solo que en esta historia sera algo así como el mosquito en el parabrisa xD... ¡ahora si! ¡a leer!_

_¡Ojalas les guste! ¡Enjoy!_

_"" Pensamientos_

**Capitulo 1**

Era una noche templada, el viento pasaba lento y grácil por entre los árboles, a lo lejos, se podía distinguir una figura en movimiento, su cuerpo danzaba al son de su oponente, un chiquillo pálido y de cabellos color azabache, su mirada gris y dura daba a entender que no emitía palabras de mas, el contrario de ojos azules y cabello rubio rebelde demostraba gracia y apertura, en un rápido movimiento se lanzo al otro muchacho y logro darle una acertada patada en el hombro, este se agacho tocándose la herida, en un quejido mas bien callado.

- mooo, baka… no se como no viste venir eso, ¿no se supone que eres el gran Sasuke Uchiha? –

- calla dobe, solo que no estoy de humor hoy, te dije que no me sentía con ánimos -

- Si, claro… ¡esas son puras mentiras!… tu solo quieres encubrir que no puedes ante mi abrumador poder… jejeje – reía con burla en la cara.

- en verdad que no se puede contigo Naruto - se levanto sin esfuerzo y lo encaro con una mueca algo molesta - se puede saber ¿Por qué andas vestido de esa forma? ¿Se te quemo tu chándal naranja o algo?-

- ¿Mmh?... no es nada… solo quise cambiar de estilo, ¿Por qué?... ¿luce mal?-

- no, no es eso… te ves… diferente - y si que no lucia nada de mal, luego de verlo con esos pantalones negros sueltos y que le apretaban el trasero, esa musculosa naranja fuerte que se le pegaba exquisitamente a cada músculo y el collar regalado por Tsunade haciendo contraste con todo, solo pudo decir que se sentía mal para no tener que pelear con ese tipo, si es que si permanecía mucho tiempo con el, no creía que podría controlarse, se veía tan… tan… violable… cielos si casi se le cae la baba de la impresión. Pero como no, aquel rubio había terminado convenciéndolo después de todo. Y allí estaban entrenando de noche y el sudor que tenia Naruto en ese momento solo lo hacia mas deseable -

- … ehh… ¿Sasuke?, ¿que te pasa?, de repente te quedaste pegado con algo - pregunto confuso el de ojos claros.

- no es nada… ya terminemos dobe, tenemos una misión mañana - y comenzó a irse camino a casa.

- esta bien, pero… ¡YA DEJA DE LLAMARME DOBE!… ¡TEME! -

- Pero si eres un dobe, ¿que quieres que haga? -

- ¡Mooo, Sasuke!… ¡¿tu lo que quieres es que te de de ostia limpia no?! -

"No, lo que quiero es darte duro y profundo Naruto" - eso pensó Sasuke, pero claro no lo compartiría con el otro – inténtalo, si es que puedes… dobe -

- ¡ahhh!... ¿es que no recuerdas como te deje plantado en el piso hace un momento? - le grito indignado señalándolo con el dedo acusador.

- ya te dije que eso fue porque estaba cansado, si estuviera con todas mis facultades ya te habría dejado yo tendido sin poder moverte en semanas, usuratonkachi - y sin mas se fue dejando a un Naruto solo e irritado.

- ¡ya veras Sasuke!... ¡algún día!… ¡Vas a tener que bajar la cabeza y admitir que yo soy el mejor!... ¡muahahahaha! – grito riendo como un loco XD.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Al día siguiente .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un Sasuke totalmente irritado y con los nervios de punta se apoyaba en la baranda del puente donde solía esperar a su sensei el equipo 7, junto a el una sakura como lapa no paraba de decirle que era el mas guapo y que quería que la hiciera sentir como una mujer.

- vamos Sasuke-Kun… sabes que me deseas y que todo el tiempo quieres estar solo conmigo, mi intuición femenina me lo dice - y se apegaba mas al brazo del pobre Uchiha.

"si, ya quisieras perra, yo al único al que quiero es a mi dobe, y no a una basura plástica como tu, debería tirarte en un poso séptico, ¿que digo?, eso seria demasiado digno para ti… mugre de uña" - Sasuke solo trataba de quitársela mientras sus pensamientos lo hacían odiar mas y mas a esa pegaloco rosa.

- se que cada noche sueñas conmigo y despiertas muy empapado, vamos Sasuke solo hazlo, hazme tuya nene - y habría seguido delirando de no se por que a lo lejos un canto celestial que lleno los oídos de Sasuke se escuchaba - ¡SAKURA-CHAN!- y allí estaba su Naruto, el que le quitaba el sueño y lo hacia despertarse muy empapado y con ganas de hacerlo suyo, agitando su brazo y gritando a todo pulmón como solía hacer, era de mañana y ya con tanta energía, si es que era tan lindo… y violable claro.

- ne ne... ¿aun no llega Kakashi-sensei?... ¿otra vez tarde? -

- ¿Que crees tu dobe?... ¿es que acaso lo ves por aquí? – "¡no porque le dije eso!... ¡soy un idiota!".

- ¡no tienes que decirlo así teme!... ¡ah, Sakura-Chan!, adivina que - ayer fui al mercado a comprar ramen y me gane dos entradas para ver "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte", dicen que esta bien buena, ¿quieres verla conmigo? - le decía muy emocionado.

- ay Naruto, ¿acaso en el mercado venden ramen?... y... ¿quien querría salir contigo a ningún lugar idiota? - decía Sakura con una cara de "a ti ni te miran parasito".

- pero, en verdad que me gustaría verla contigo Sakura-Chan además… -

- yo iré -

- ¡¿eh?! - ambas miradas, una verde y otra azul se posaron en Sasuke, seria obvio decir que estaban mas que sorprendidos por lo dicho por el azabache.

- que yo iré… me urge ver esa película y además… "tal vez pueda meterte mano en un lugar oscuro naru-violable-Chan"… no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ¿Qué dices Naruto? - por fuera se veía serio pero por dentro estaba ansioso por saber que diría su rubio.

- mmmh... bueno, yo… quizás no sea tan mala idea… creo que acepto - y con una sonrisa zorruna se apoyo en el barandal a mirar el agua pasar "me siento raro ¿que será?, ¿tendré diarrea o algo?... quizás comer esa leche vencida de hace 5 meses no fue muy buena idea".

- pero Sasuke-Kun tu… yo quería que me acompañaras a comprarme ungüento para los callos, seria algo así como una velada romántica ¿no te parece? -

- no Sakura y ahora sale que me harás vomitar - y en eso se oye un PUF y un Kakashi feliz y sonriente haciendo acto de presencia.

- ¡OTRA VEZ TARDE! - grito Naruto harto de la irresponsabilidad de su sensei.

- si, buenos días también a ti Naruto - y rodando los ojos continuo - bueno, ¡hoy día tenemos una misión muy divertida!… hoy vamos a… recoger el excremento de los elefantes del zoológico -

-¡¿QUE?! - gritaron los 3 al unísono… si hasta Sasuke casi se cae por la estúpida misión, "¿y con eso como le ganaría a su hermano?... ¿tendría que inventar un kakita no yutsu o algo?".

- pues si… ahora vamos que ya se nos hizo tarde -

- ¡¿Y DE QUIEN ES LA CULPA?! -

- Si ya ya... dios pero que gritones salieron - y así fueron a su "entretenida" misión… luego de pasar horas baldeando mugre y que sakura se cayera de cara a un mojón luego de que un elefante la empujara con su pie por fea la misión ya había terminado, y un Naruto cansado, un Sasuke malhumorado y una pelochikle apestosa se fueron directo a casa – ¡pásenla bien, y descansen!... ¡ah!... ¡y recuerden que mañana no hay misiones! - y así como así Kakashi se fue con su Puff.

"No hay misiones, eso me dará ventaja" - ¡oye Naruto! -

- ¿que pasa Sasuke? -

- solo quería saber que pasara con lo del cine mañana -

- ¡ah!... cierto… si si… mañana te espero a las 7 en la puerta del cine.

- te paso a buscar a las 6:50 será mejor que estés listo para entonces dobe.

- ¿eh?... pero no es nece… - y así Sasuke se fue dejándolo solo y con la palabra en la boca… ¡es que le encantaba hacerle eso!.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- A la noche .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke estaba en su casa viendo que ponerse para el día siguiente – mmmm... no... muy atrevido… ¿este?... muy santurrón... ¿y este?... ¡no!, cielos me parezco a sakura, no debo verme como una puta cerca de Naruto… y así pasaron 3 horas mas en que no pudo decidirse hasta que al fin lo hizo por unos jeans vaqueros rasgados y una camiseta negra de manga larga y el símbolo Uchiha impreso en la espalda, bastante simple pero que en el lo hacia lucir muy sexy y provocador.

Al otro lado Naruto estaba en el baño… y no salio sino hasta 5 horas después.

**_"Continuara..."  
_**

* * *

_¿Que tal? ok lo se, no soy muy buena escribiendo xD pero en verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen sus comentarios, ¡me aria mucha, mucha ilusión leerlos! gracias por seguir esta historia, y ¡sigan amando el YAOI! *O*_

_¡Saludos~!_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Toc toc

- ¡sii!... ¡ya voy! -

Toc toc toc

- ¡Que ya voy tebayo! -

Toc toc toc toc

- ¡Por tu madre te quieres callar de una vez... si no quieres que te meta el p…! - pero la frase murió allí, frente a el un muy sexy Sasuke se hallaba sonriendo divertido y apoyado de manera dejada en la puerta.

- ¿Así es como recibes a tus visitas dobe? - por su parte Naruto tenia unos pantalones parecidos a los de la vez anterior pero esta vez blancos, una polera negra con su insignia de remolino característica de el y la chaqueta del mismo color que le acentuaba el porte, bastante atractivo… "perfecto"... pensó Sasuke intentando detener la hemorragia nasal masiva que amenazaba con salir.

- Es solo que tu no parabas de golpear teme… ahora voy – Entró a por sus llaves y a los pocos segundos ya se hallaban caminando dirección al cine - Ne Sasuke, ¿porque quisiste acompañarme?, pensé que mi presencia te desagradaba -

- No es eso Naruto, es solo que la mayoría del tiempo no estoy de humor para estas cosas -

- Si, eso se nota, pero igual, no entiendo, tu no eres así –

- No es nada, solo quería acompañarte ¿te molesta? - Lo miro serio esperando su respuesta.

- N-no, al contrario creo que la paso mejor contigo que con Sakura - No sabia que había sido eso, pero la mirada de Sasuke lo había dejado pasmado por un momento.

- Ya veo, yo también Naruto… mira ya estamos llegando - Y allí estaban en el cine, entraron, mostraron sus entradas, se pararon a comprar unas palomitas y dos bebidas para después entrar a la función… no había mucha gente, aunque tampoco estaba vació… se sentaron cerca de los últimos asientos y Naruto no paraba de decir que estaba emocionado y que era su primera vez en el cine.

- ¿Tu primera vez?... ¿en serio?... pues no es la gran cosa -

- ¡claro que si!... ¡esta genial tebayo!… aunque a mi no me gustan muchos estas cosas este lugar esta de lujo – Y sonrió de una manera hermosa que dejo sin aliento al Uchiha.

"Hoy definitivamente debo hacer mió a Naruto, lo hare gemir como nunca y deseara no haber perdido tanto tiempo peleando por estupideces mientras podría estar tocando el cielo" - Pensaba un Sasuke pervertido.

- Ne Sasuke, ya empieza - Y así vieron la película hasta que llegaron a la escena en que Harry veía la tumba con Hermione.

"Ahora debo decírselo" - Naruto, yo debo decirte que yo t… -

- Shhh... Sasuke me desconcentras -

- Pero enserio debo decirte que te… -

- Sasuke... si quieres ir al baño ve, pero no me arruines la película -

Y sin más Sasuke se levanto y fue al baño… y el solo quería preguntarle si tenia confort porque quería hacer del 2, y ese Naruto ni lo miro – "si será bastando" – Pensó.

Luego de terminar de ver la película y que Naruto saliera más emocionado de lo que entro se dirigieron a comer algo.

- ¡Estaba genial!… ¡¿puedes creer que la dejaran así?!... ¡quiero saber que pasara en la segunda parte! -

- Si, Voldemort no puede ganar tan fácil -

- ¡Pues claro!… ¡estoy seguro que Harry ganara! - Sasuke no quería decirle que el ya se había leído los libros y sabia que pasaría, en una de esas lo invitaba al próximo estreno… pero justo cuando llegaron al restaurante unos vándalos con cuchillo en mano los rodearon.

- Disculpen caballeros, ¿quieren comprar estos nuevos cuchillos marca Pechan?... cortan todo de una zanjada, son 100% rehusables y se lavan en agua caliente y fría, también vienen con un trapito para secarlos, y si la oferta no les llama la atención pueden llevarse este auto a control remoto ¡totalmente gratis! -

Un Sasuke con una gotaza cayéndole estilo anime y un Naruto brillando los escuchaban- ¡Wa!... ¡yo quiero el autito a control remoto!… ne Sasuke comprémoslo ¿vale?… - Sasuke no se fiaba para nada de los vendedores callejeros, ya una vez le vendieron un CD con porno gay diciendo que era toda la temporada de Heidi… aunque gracias a eso se dio cuenta de que era homosexual y le gustaba Naruto.

- Bueno esta bien… yo me quedo con los cuchillos y tu con el auto - Y sin mas Sasuke pago y se llevaron todo, luego de que los "vándalos" se despidieran cordialmente dándoles las gracias por su compra.

Luego de comer y jugar un rato con el autito a control remoto que resulto estar completamente equipado con pilas y además 4x4 Naruto decidió que ya era hora de ir a casa, y allí se encontraban en la puerta del piso de Naruto quien intentaba meter la llave en la cerradura – Naruto debo decirte algo - Sasuke totalmente serio lo miraba con un deje de duda que hizo que Naruto se volteara extrañado.

- ¿Que pasa Sasuke? -

- Es que… yo… -

- ¿Sasuke? -

- Bueno desde que salimos del restaurante yo te quería decir que… yo -

- Dime… -

- Bueno… Yo… Naruto… necesito usar tu baño - Y allí estaba, vamos que habría comido algo malo esa mañana, quizás no debería haberse comido ese tomate podrido desde hace 5 meses.

- ¿Eh?... claro... pero has estado yendo muchas veces al baño Sasuke… ¿no será que has estado comiendo mugre vencida? - Y con una gota resbalándole por la frente Sasuke paso al piso de Naruto, un poco mas limpio de lo que esperaba - al fondo esta el baño teme, y no te demores mucho - Luego de hacer sus necesidades Sasuke salio del baño mucho mas tranquilo, dispuesto a decirle todo a Naruto, a contarle la verdad, este se encontraba en la cocina haciendo te.

- Sasuke, ¿estas mejor?, estuviste un rato allí - Dijo sirviendo el te en dos tazas verdes, una con el monito de la rana Rene y otra de Riuk comiendo manzana.

- Mucho mejor, gracias -

- jeje… deberías oírte, hoy has estado muy educado y no has hecho ninguna broma pesada Sasuke -

- Será por algo Naruto -

- ¿A que te refieres? - Vio acercarse a Sasuke y se tenso ligeramente, ¿que era eso que sentía?, no creía que podría ser por algo vencido esta vez - ¿que pasa? -

- Naruto… desde hace un tiempo que quiero decirte algo, no se como vayas a reaccionar, pero debo decírtelo - El rubio pudo notar como el cuello de Sasuke se tensaba visiblemente y este lo agarraba de los hombros - Naruto -

- Sasuke - Lo miraba algo ansioso, pero no sabia porque.

- Naruto… yo… yo… es que yo… - No pudo mas y lo grito - no había confort en el baño y ocupe la toalla que te hizo Iruka para limpiarme… lo siento Naruto, pero también es tu culpa - Naruto quedo atónito, no sabia si llorar o quedarse allí con cara de memo, opto por lo segundo - ¿Naruto? -

- ¿Eso era todo? -

- ¿eh?... ¿a que te refieres? -

- Bueno que, esa toalla la uso para limpiar el piso Sasuke, no te vaya a dar hepatitis o algo - Luego de unos minutos en silencio Sasuke opto por pegar un suspiro y sentarse a tomarse su te.

- Bueno ya… esta rico el te -

- Sasuke… ¿Que piensas de mi? -

- ¡Pfffffff! - Casi se le sale el te por la nariz pero lo disimulo - ¿a que viene esa pregunta dobe? -

- Es decir, ¿en serio me crees dobe? -

Algo contrariado Sasuke se acerco un poco a Naruto y le paso la mano por el pelo - bueno, no es que siempre lo seas, es solo que a veces dices estupideces… ¿pero porque te importa? -

No sabia porque pero esa simple caricia del Uchiha lo había hecho tensarse y colorear sus mejillas- n-no no soy estúpido Sasuke, es solo que, me estoy dando cuenta que me importa lo que pienses de mi – ahora mas rojo que un cangrejo.

- ¿Naruto?... ¿me estas tratando de decir algo? - El también estaba rojo, ¡pero es que no podía entenderlo!... habían pasado todo el día juntos y Naruto no daba señales de querer algo mas con el, y después de que le dijera lo de la toalla se había puesto todo cariñoso y extraño… quizás en verdad odiaba esa toalla.

- ¡ahh!… ¡ya!, ¡no me hagas caso!... debo estar delirando – Y apunto estuvo de irse si no fuera porque rápidamente el moreno lo agarro del brazo haciendo que cayera en su pecho.

- Naruto… yo… tu, me gustas -

-… ¡¿Que?!, ¡d-d-de que hablas Sasuke! -

- Lo que escuchaste, realmente me gustas Naruto, más de lo que puedas imaginar - Y así de a poco se fueron acercando. Cada vez mas cerca, hasta que sus narices se rozaron y Naruto pareció despertar, lo empujo levemente y se separo de el algo aturdido y bastante confuso.

- Sasuke… no entiendo que pasa, ¿que yo te gusto?, ¿que estas diciendo?, no entiendo nada - Naruto ya se estaba escurriendo por la silla, la que poco segundos después de que se soltara del agarre de Sasuke noto su peso - ¿estas bromeando?, es eso, ¿verdad?, un broma cruel -

- ¿Cruel?... ¿a que te refieres?, ¿y lo que me dijiste antes?, ¿también bromeabas? - Sasuke paso olímpicamente de las preguntas hechas por el Uzumaki , que lo rechazara le había dolido y molestado bastante, tanto como para querer partirle la cara de un golpe, o quizás, solo quería llorar – me dijiste que lo que pensara de ti te importaba… ¿sabes que?, aquí el único cruel eres tu, ya te dije lo que sentía, aunque veo que fui un idiota al enamorarme de alguien como tu - Se giró dispuesto a irse y dejar esa conversación que no lo llevaba a nada, ahora solo quería desaparecer. Naruto se quedo observándolo serio y triste, pero logro reaccionar gusto para ver como Sasuke giraba la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a irse.

- ¡Espera Sasuke! - Este sin escucharlo siguió a lo suyo saliendo del piso- ¡Sasuke, no, espera por favor! -

- ¿Que? - Pregunto con una malaleche que se podía saborear.

- Es solo que… por favor quédate - Sasuke ya no sabia que pensar, ese tipo estaba mas indescifrable que una chica, y eso era decir - no te vayas -

- ¿Que quieres Naruto?... ya dilo de una jodida vez -

- Es solo que quizás, yo… sienta lo mismo que tu - Ni siquiera el sabia que decía, pero no sintió que sus palabras fueran mentira, al contrario, fue como quitarse un peso, se sentía realmente bien, en ese momento lo supo… amaba a Sasuke, amaba sus arrebatos violentos y sus frases audaces, le gustaba que lo mirara, y le gustaba que rechazara a sakura, le gustaba entrenar con el, que se pelearan, y le gustaba observar la expresión de memo que tenia Sasuke en ese momento y se habría lanzado encima de el si no fuese porque lo encontró extremadamente descarado, y para que negarlo, le daba una vergüenza terrible.

- ¿Que dijiste? - Sasuke no podía casi articular palabra, estaba tan sorprendido que por poco se cae de la impresión.

- Lo que oíste… me gustas Sasuke - Y quebrando todas las barreras se acerco a un Sasuke bastante desconcertado y le dio un corto pero intenso beso en los labios, cuando se separo Sasuke creyó que Naruto se desmayaría de lo rojo que estaba, lo agarro de la cintura, por las dudas, y le devolvió el beso con mas fuerza y pasión, sintiendo los gemidos cortitos de daba Naruto en su boca se adentraron en la estancia aun comiéndose mutuamente, hasta que Sasuke paro el beso para tomar aire.

- Esto, no… me lo esperaba… - Dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente.

- jeje, en realidad yo tampoco… Si te soy sincero aun estoy confuso por todo, y es que… ¡eres hombre! Pero, creo que no me importa tanto -

- Que dobe eres, eso se puede arreglar, ya te acostumbraras, ya que no pienso dejarte ir fácilmente ahora que te tengo - Y lo agarro mas fuerte de la cintura, acercándose de nuevo a su boca.

- Hum, y yo tampoco pretendo que me dejes… teme - Lo insulto de forma cariñosa, volvieron a besarse, casi ferozmente, en ese momento ambos pensaban que la felicidad había llegado a su vida.

Pasaron un buen rato así, saboreando la boca del contrario, sentados en el cómodo sillón del rubio, con la tele prendida en el canal de música, justo cuando pasaban la canción Dido-Thank You, Naruto se acordó de algo y se separo un poco del Uchiha para mirarlo a la cara – etto… ¿Sasuke?, ¿que hiciste con la toalla de Iruka-tebayo? -

- La queme, no quería dejar pruebas Naruto, aunque en serio lo siento -

- Mmm… con razón sentí olor a quemado, ya decía que te había explotado el trasero de tanto pujar… jajajaja - Y Sasuke hubiera asestado un buen golpe en esa cabeza rubia de no ser porque recordó donde estaba y que habían estado haciendo solo unos segundos antes, y se permitió ladear una sonrisa sincera.

- No digas sandeces dobe, no estoy tan estreñido como piensas – Y la risa del rubio se escucho mas fuerte si es que cabe, y ¿porque no?, el azabache también se permito reír, pero de una manera mas discreta.

Luego de que se dijeran lo que sentían y se lo demostraran también, Sasuke se había ido a su casa con sus cuchillos y con la promesa de que se volverían a ver al día siguiente, aunque claro, solo fuera para realizar sus aburridas y ridículas misiones, ya tendrían tiempo después para dedicarse a ellos.

_**"¿FIN?".**_

* * *

_¡Listo! hasta aquí llega la historia *-* ¿les gusto?... quizás se pregunten porque al final deje la palabra "fin" con signos de pregunta, mi respuesta es que aun no se si hacer un epílogo o no con el lemon, como no soy muy buena escribiendo no quise explayarme mucho, en un principio iba solo a ser un one-shot, pero al final lo termine cortando en 2 partes para hacerlo mas "interesante" (aunque no creo que me haya salido muy bien :okay: ) ¡la intensión es lo que cuenta!, la verdad tenia curiosidad por saber que seria hacer una historia graciosa, por decirlo de alguna forma, y se me hizo bastante divertido, así que en verdad espero haberles sacado alguna sonrisa, ¡me aria muy feliz haberlo logrado!._

_Otra cosa es darles el dato de que si se quedaron con ganas de lemon, les recomiendo mi otra historia_**_"Asco de Vida"_**_, que ese si es un one-shot, y contiene lemon, aunque también una violación D: ojala no les importe, si les da curiosidad y se pasan a leerlo estaría muy agradecida de que dejaran un review dándome su opinión, si encuentran que el lemon me quedo bien, probablemente si que lo haga también para esta historia!_

_Sin mas me despido con una sonrisa *O*_  
_¡muchas gracias por leer!_

_¡Saludos a todos~! (ahora me voy a ver mi CD con porno gay kukuku)_


End file.
